El mejor regalo de mi para ti
by Laura Paty
Summary: Las reflexiones de Souichi sobre su cumpleaños y la forma en la que sabotea la celebración nos llevan a ...? ¿Qué hará Morinaga para calmar aquella soledad?


**En el marco del cumpleaños de Souichi Tatsumi, te dedico estas palabras mi pequeña amiga Nicole, te quiero, eres la sempai más adorable, espero que esta micro historia te sea agradable.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga y yo los usaré con tal de darles vida, sentido y un regalo especial de cumpleaños a Souichi.**

Entonces miré a la luna, taciturno, lleno de conflictos idiotas, sabía que las cosas no son lo que quiero y tampoco quiero que sean distintas. La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué carajo me siento tan vacío? …

.

Por supuesto que más de cinco años viviendo con el idiota eran más que suficiente para mi estúpida cabeza, tenerlo ahí para fastidiar, aunque también para ayudarme de muchas maneras. La palabra clara aquí es "útil", es lo que Morinaga es, sin embargo podía darme algunas extrañas sensaciones que le permití con tal de que fuera feliz. Me preocupé por él cuando lo vi enfermo, lo cuidé cuando el muy imbécil le salían las cosas mal. Pero él también estaba ahí para mí, con su sonrisa de idiota que tantas cosas me hacía sentir y que no por eso me hizo gay de ninguna forma.

De cierta manera lo odiaba por ser tan… en realidad no se bien qué es, sólo que es demasiado bueno en todo lo que hace y es molesto por esa misma razón. Todo perfecto, impecable que algunas veces me han dado ganas de tirar una taza de café a media sala con tal de terminar con su perfección. Para qué lo niego, si las veces que lo he hecho terminó limpiando y devolviendo cada cosa a su lugar, sonriendo, siendo un imbécil, haciendo que la sangre fluya de manera extraña a mi rostro y finalmente acabamos en su cama como si necesitara pagar mis culpas por tratarle mal.

Yo no podía evitar que se metiera completamente en mi cabeza, en mis deseos y cada cosa que pensé diariamente, ahí, todo el maldito tiempo estaba ese bobo. Desde levantarme para escuchar su canturreo en la ducha, su voz cuando me daba los buenos días y no pude evitar sentirme de cierta forma estúpidamente feliz, tan tranquilo.

Llevarme el almuerzo preparado por él todos los días, con esa estúpida nota encima que decía cuanto me amaba, tan sólo… no se puede lidiar con aquello, es fastidioso, meloso, terrible y maldita sea, adoraba cada una de esas notas. Sin que nadie supiera las guardé una a una en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio en el laboratorio y aunque le pedí no seguir gastando papel en cosas tan absurdas, continuaron para hacerme sentir tan distinto. Lo odiaba, claro, no era otra cosa más que recordarme que él podía hacer aquellas cosas para fastidiar.

Suspiré con enfado al verle ese día marcando el calendario, cada maldito año la estúpida fiesta familiar en casa de la tía Matsuda que detestaba. ¿Para qué un pastel? ¿Para qué soplar las velas? Nunca entendí el sinsentido de celebrar algo tan simple, como el cumpleaños de alguien. ¿No se supone que el nacimiento es cosa de una vez? Es justificable el hacerle faramalla al recién nacido de algún familiar o amigo, pero cumplir años es algo inminente para todos los que estamos vivos, de modo que es contradictorio y por esa razón me paré justo tras él.

— ¡MORINAGA! ¿Otra vez vas a organizar esa estúpida fiesta verdad idiota? No te atrevas, te prohíbo que lo hagas. ¡Escuchaste! ¡Queda terminantemente prohibido que hagas cualquier tipo de celebración!

Morinaga asintió haciendo ese gesto de que no me haría caso y respondió:

— No sé porque te resistes tanto, si ocurre cada año, además te encanta convivir con Kanako, la tía y tu hermano cuando ha podido venir.

Por supuesto, ese tipo había logrado tomarme la medida, pero yo era listo, demasiado listo como para que un imbécil se burlara de mí e hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, entonces respondí:

— ¿De modo que vas a ignorar mis deseos?

— Así es, ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas.

— Por una simple razón, porque hace un mes en tu cumpleaños hicimos lo que se te dio la gana. No me obligaste a salir a varios lugares. Incluso hiciste cosas que no estaban en los planes y las acepté porque eran tus deseos. ¿No es así?

Morinaga hizo un gesto extraño, se quedó pasmado por mis palabras, finalmente había logrado hacerle entender. ¡Cómo nunca lo puse en mis zapatos antes! Esa era la solución a mis problemas.

— Tiene razón sempai, lamento haberlo forzado, usted hace muchas cosas por mí que no valoro. Entonces cancelaré todo. ¿Está seguro de eso?

— Pero claro que estoy seguro y si quieres complacer mis deseos debes hacerle entender a Kanako y a todos que no quiero que nadie me fastidie, ni que me recuerden esa celebración irracional. En primer lugar contigo, no quiero mensajes, ni llamadas, ni pastel, ni abrazos, menos abrazos.

Entonces él miró al suelo, se puso serio y luego fingió una de sus sonrisas que no entendí por qué podía sentirse mal por no celebrar algo que era para mí.

— De acuerdo, pero ese será mi regalo para usted, nadie va a molestarlo, ni recordarle. ¿De verdad le parece bien?

— ¡Te digo que sí! ¡Quién crees que soy! ¡No soy tú! No moriré si nadie me celebra, al contrario, finalmente voy a sentirme normal ese día. Es un simple día común. Así que no se te ocurra lloriquear.

— No sempai, lo siento, me encargaré de todo.

A algunos días de mi cumpleaños, lo miré observando al vacío, se veía triste y no podía hacerme sentir culpable si era mi cumpleaños y no el suyo. Así que me olvidé de sus chantajes y fui a realizar las cosas relevantes que tenía pendientes. Al marcharme a la escuela todo igual, despedirme de él mientras me dio el almuerzo y extrañamente no se puso amoroso. Respiré aire puro al partir, definitivamente había logrado hacerlo entender que darme un beso de despedida no era algo que me agradara. Esa charla del cumpleaños, la debí tener mucho antes.

La cotidianidad del trabajo, todo firme, sujeto a datos que variaban de acuerdo con cálculos, tan satisfactorio. Los asistentes trabajando arduamente sin interrupciones, no había llamadas bobas de Morinaga para preguntar cosas idiotas, ni nada. Suspiré aire puro y me senté a comer más tarde, en la tapa del recipiente no había ninguna nota y sonreí de ser libre de él.

Más tarde regresé al trabajo y me sentí tan concentrado que terminamos todo más aprisa, por supuesto sin interrupciones de Morinaga. Fui a casa y no había llegado, de modo que cené las sobras del día anterior, me duché tranquilamente y lo miré llegar sonriente:

— Buenas noches sempai, lamento haber llegado tarde, pero fui a visitar a su tía y a Kanako, ellas han aceptado que no tengamos celebración.

— ¡Ya era hora! — Las buenas nuevas no dejaban de llegar ese día.

— Espero que cenara, supuse que si no le satisfacía lo del refrigerador, podría bien, ir a comprar algo.

— Por supuesto, quién rayos crees que soy, ¿un niño? Puedo cuidarme, no necesito a nadie.

— Entiendo sempai, es sólo que supuse que estaba acostumbrado a que yo cuide de usted y…

— Otra vez a molestarme, porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos, sabes que basta con que asees el departamento, para lo demás no soy un inútil, si doblas y planchas la ropa en realidad me importa un bledo.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo, no lo haré más. Sabe sempai, pensé en lo que dijo y dejaré de hacerle pasar malos ratos, respetaré sus deseos desde ahora, nunca lo vi más tranquilo, quizá de verdad mi actitud es molesta. En lo referente a ya sabe, pues esperaré un momento en que no se encuentre ocupado.

Me sonrojé cuando lo dijo, tenía más de una semana sin que nosotros hiciéramos aquello y no es que yo lo necesitara algún día, sólo cedería para que no se pusiera a chantajearme con su cara triste.

— Tenías que mencionarlo, sigues siendo un completo idiota, iré a dormir, es algo tarde.

Escapar era lo mejor, directo a mi habitación, calmado, después de todo las cosas no podrían ser mejores.

La mañana llegó brillante, de esperarse y como siempre tuve que levantarme a realizar mis actividades. Me duché, me arreglé y Morinaga tomaba un café, leyendo un libro.

— Buenos días sempai, hoy hace un bellísimo día, no sabía que era tan tarde, iré a trabajar. Hoy me ha sobrado tiempo pues no cocinaré más, sólo me quitaba el tiempo la cocina. Todo gracias a usted. Nos vemos por la tarde, quizá salga a ver a mi amigo Hiroto.

— No tienes que avisarme, no soy tu jefe, ni tus padres.

— Pero yo quería hacerlo, qué tal si usted supone que algo me ocurrió.

— Olvídalo… Mejor ve a trabajar.

El tipo se despidió desde la entrada y se fue tranquilamente, me pregunté si era una forma suya para obligarme a extrañarle. Sin duda me resultó ilógico, pues no puedes extrañar a alguien si no se larga y a él lo veo diario en el departamento.

Un día más, todo tranquilo, en el laboratorio pero algo me distraía, me acordé de los estúpidos detalles, las llamadas o mensajes, y la nota en el almuerzo. Seguro era algo racional el que se detuvieran pues llenaría el estúpido cajón tarde o temprano, a final de cuentas, la frase en cada una ellas, se resumía a las mismas palabras que podía susurrar durante actos desvergonzados suyos, por la mañana al despedirnos, al toparnos en casa para la cena, luego de la cena, en fin… cada estúpido momento que tuvo la oportunidad.

Suspiré pesadamente de alivio seguramente, no tener a un acosador como él para fastidiar, sin duda podría ser una ventaja. Por la noche volví a casa sin toparlo, recordé que mencionó sobre marcharse a un bar con su amigo el raro y salí a cenar por ahí. Todo esto me hacía notar lo dependiente que me había vuelto, antes solía comer antes de llegar a casa y ahora debía salir pues olvidé comprar algo de camino. Me recosté esa noche escuchando su saludo y lo respondí desde mi habitación, el idiota no debería salir tan tarde, podría pasarle algo malo.

El siguiente día llegó y variando los anteriores, Morinaga apareció por la tarde al laboratorio a ayudarme pues dijo que tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Más ayuda era mejor, de modo que partimos luego de eso a casa cenando por ahí antes de llegar. Quería beber algo pero recordé que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca y seguramente terminaría en una estúpida fiesta sorpresa, aunque la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz no estaba latente.

Una vez en casa me detuvo y con seriedad dijo:

— Me he encargado personalmente de que mañana, usted pase un cumpleaños como me lo pidió. Nadie lo molestará, se lo aseguro, ni siquiera yo, así que procure relajarse y disfrute el día.

— Ese es el problema idiota…el día es lo menos importante. Sigo sin entender porque hacen tanta faramalla.

— Descuide, sepa que yo siempre haré lo que lo haga feliz. Nos vemos que es tarde.

Se metió a su habitación y yo a la mía. Esto me sonaba a la frase tonta de "cuidado con lo que deseas" Casi podía escucharle decirlo, pero era un tonto que pretendía jugar con mi cabeza ¿para que yo rogara por su atención? Tan absurdo…

La mañana de mi cumpleaños me levanté pensando en que pronto escucharía su melosa voz en la entrada de mi puerta y el clásico abrazo suyo. Entonces salí y lo vi bebiendo su café con un libro.

— Buenos días sempai, hace un lindo día. Iré a trabajar.

— Oh sí, buenos días, nos vemos en la noche.

Me sorprendió que sus palabras no pasaron de la línea que siempre trazaba con él. Me relajé y me alegré que no estuviera nadie molestándome, ni en persona, ni en teléfono.

Llegué a la escuela y mis asistentes me saludaron como siempre, supuse que ellos iban a felicitarme como el año anterior, pero al parecer no recordaron. Las cosas iban de acuerdo a mis deseos y aun así, miré el celular un par de veces esperando los clásicos mensajes de compromiso. No había uno solo de mi familia, ni de él.

Me sentí desconcentrado esa tarde luego del almuerzo, los asistentes me corrigieron un par de veces y los mandé a casa, nadie iba a fastidiarme en mi cumpleaños, después de todo lo era.

El trabajo se hizo pesado en la soledad de la universidad, las gotas de lluvia me distraían, hasta que cesaron más tarde y pude mirar el brillo de la luna. La soledad era algo que anhelaba, mi espacio, alejarme de todos, porque me fastidiaba escucharles, con sus charlas aburridas, con su respiración invadiendo mi espacio. Las miradas que juzgaban mi comportamiento y todo el tiempo sentirme completamente fuera de lugar. No encajaba, jamás lo hice y no procuré hacerlo, ya que no me importaba, yo era mejor que todos ellos juntos. Por ende no me concernía lo que cualquiera pensara o dijera de mí, yo era feliz en mi mundo, apartado, solitario y en el silencio que tanto adoraba.

¿Pero si era tan feliz en la soledad, porque sentía aquél vacío? Nadie había recordado mi cumpleaños, excepto el bobo y me molestaba de alguna forma aquello, quizá mi ego, todos debían rendirme cierta pleitesía. Absurdas reflexiones puesto que a ciencia cierta, no me importaba que me alabaran, todo venía de mí y por mi propia satisfacción, no necesitaba ser reconocido por nadie. Actuar hegelianamente era en verdad vacuo, mi propia conciencia lo arriesgaba todo no en busca de reconocimiento, sino para sentirme bien conmigo mismo y así era. Tal vez yo era el súper hombre de Nietzsche, aquél ser autosuficiente que es completo y pleno, por supuesto que yo lo era.

Una sensación rara, esa sensación de mi estómago vacío, que no pude satisfacer con un poco de comida que me había sobrado del almuerzo. Un café con galletas tampoco pudieron hacerme sentir mejor. Pensé fumar un cigarrillo recordando que lo había dejado y era mejor no volver a tener ese vicio. Sostuve mi barbilla pensativo. Los pensamientos dieron vuelta en mi cabeza para recordarme que estaba solo, y era algo que yo había pedido. Tal vez debí dejar que hicieran aquella boba fiesta, en la que seguramente estaría cortando el tonto pastel y mirando la sonrisa estúpida de Morinaga.

Suspiré al pensar en él… Morinaga… él podía evitar esa ansiedad que no recordaba haber sentido, más que antes de conocerle. Siempre había algo qué hacer, estudiar, leer, aprender, pero llega el tiempo en que todo eso es fastidioso también. Justo ahí, podía sentir esa misma sensación de vacío, la misma que Morinaga se había llevado con sus sonrisas, interrumpiendo mis ratos de tranquilidad y volcándose en emociones desconocidas.

Entonces miré el cajón de las notitas, saqué algunas, debía desocuparlo y tirar todo de una vez, pero entonces me entretuve leyendo una por una. Intenté pensar en algo que no fuera yo, ¿qué había hecho él todos estos días? Hice memoria, procuré y no pude obtener la paz que de él manaba hacía mí, no tenía el mismo brillo que siempre… ¿qué le faltaba? ¿Era su rutina? ¿Era que no lo había visto la misma cantidad de tiempo? Pero no podía ser aquello, ya que la noche anterior habíamos partido a casa y como si hubiera sido acompañado por un extraño, no había toques de sus manos, ni sus ojos se toparon con los míos y hasta su charla fue cortante. Hablé sobre mí sin recibir una sola de sus sonrisas o de ese mirar tan extraño, pero que en él solía ser tan atenido, enlazado a su personalidad.

Suspiré otra vez, no había avanzado nada en el trabajo y seguía sentado en el escritorio, las notas por todas partes de él, las había extendido formando un texto largo, aunque cada una parecía decir lo mismo, en realidad había doble sentido en sus palabras. Él podía abrirse completamente, exponerse y reflejar todo su ser en algunas simples palabras o frases, pues ninguna de ellas era en realidad simple. Las leí:

« La mañana brilla cuando te miro»

Después de una de esas mañanas de cansancio extremo por terminar en su cama…

« No podría dejar de amar cada parte tuya»

Pertenecía a esa vez en que le platiqué sobre un experimento fallido. Me había apoyado demasiado, al escucharme y revisar los apuntes.

Volví a suspirar y recordé a qué venían cada una de sus frases, ¿cómo podía recordar esas cosas tan tontas? Algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo… Pero de cierta forma tenía tanto sentido. Me sentí culpable, ¿sería que no volvería a recibir esas atenciones hacia mi persona? ¿De verdad yo las apreciaba?

Nadie se acordaba de mí, porque yo los alejaba y no los necesitaba… Miré por la ventana y la breve luz me atrajo, la luna solía acompañarme antaño y ahora me causaba más soledad…

Morinaga… siempre ahí a pesar de mi forma hosca, supuse que un día se cansaría y luego de estos años viviendo conmigo pareciera seguir a gusto.

Melancolía, y pesar con ese panorama húmedo y silencioso del campus.

Sentí ganas de llorar, no supe la razón de eso… entonces su voz me detuvo:

— Sabía que seguirías aquí… Siento ser un aguafiestas, yo no quería felicitarte ni molestarte, pero todos estos días pensé en un motivo para hacerte celebrar y resulta que ninguno tenía que ver contigo y todos tenían que ver conmigo. —

Lo miré con las manos en la espalda, los ojos tristes que no me miraron de la misma forma.

— Si te ibas a poner así, debiste decirlo, siempre dices lo que piensas aunque yo lo quiera o no escuchar.

— Así es sempai, siempre lo digo, pero esta vez quise callar mis tontas emociones y aguardar por escuchar las tuyas que no fueron expresadas como siempre.

— ¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué me hicieran una fiesta de la que siempre busco marcharme temprano?

Dio algunos pasos más al interior y se detuvo frente a mí:

— No es eso… tenía que explicarte mis razones. Sé que es tu cumpleaños y ¿sabes me parece más importante que el mío propio? La razón es simple, no se trata de que no tenga autoestima, es que yo te amo. Tengo que celebrar que estás vivo, que alguna vez tu madre te dio a luz y gracias a ella tengo la fortuna de conocerte. Que cumples un año más estando cerca de mí, que he podido besar tus labios y sentir tu calor. Lo más importante es que sigues aquí y que hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos… Quizá todos son motivos egoístas míos. Pero te amo y te sigo amando con la misma intensidad como la primera vez que te vi, a pesar de que te conozco y sé el mal carácter que tienes, que gritas, que peleas por cualquier motivo, sin olvidar que te la vives quejándote de todo cuanto ocurre en el día.

Escucharle decir esas barbaridades me hacía sentir tan raro, como todas las veces, exponiéndose frente a mí, aunque ahora me exhibía frente a él desde sus ojos y no era perfecto, no me idealizaba. Debía detenerlo porque algo me comprimía el corazón y sentía que mi juicio se nublaba.

— ¡Basta ya!

— Lo lamento, yo quería desesperadamente cumplir sus deseos y de todas formas he traído esto para usted.

Sacó las manos detrás de su espalda y tenía un pastelillo con una vela que colocó en la mesa que estaba a mi lado. Se dio media vuelta y se detuvo.

— Me marcharé para no molestarlo, lamento arruinar mi regalo. Felicidades Tatsumi Souichi, mi querido sempai.

Él podía decir tanto y yo jamás entenderle, porque no quería hacerlo, sin embargo ahí lo entendía. Quería desesperadamente hacerme feliz aunque él se sintiera miserable, justo como yo cuando me obligaba a salir a su lado y de todas formas podía pasarlo bien en su compañía. Una punzada de tristeza me nubló los ojos, el pequeño pastelillo tenía un diminuto matraz dibujado con un tono azul pastel, sin duda hecho por sus propias manos. Un impulso de estupidez me hizo detenerle de la mano. Volteó de inmediato y no resistí el quitarle ese gesto de amargura que no era propio de él, sino de mí.

El aire salió de mis pulmones con aquella acción que me hizo besarle, tan delicadamente, no había sido tosco, quería probar su boca y lo hice. Él se quedó estático, movió sus labios y abrió un poco su boca para que mi lengua entrara a jugar con la suya. Sentí arder mi cuerpo, Ese cúmulo extraño de emociones desagradables que me alteraban los sentidos, llenaron mis pensamientos racionales.

Cuando nuestro beso finalizó, observé su sonrojo, tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos y yo sentí las mías rodar por mi rostro.

— Sempai… lamento haber arruinado su regalo de cumpleaños…

Entonces, dejé fluir las ideas incoherentes y salieron de mi boca, puesto que así las pensaba:

— ¿Ya estás aquí no? Nada está arruinado… En fin, vamos a casa.

— Antes de irnos… tengo una duda. Si guardas las notas que yacen en tu escritorio, si quieres que yo sea feliz, si te gusta mi compañía, si me besas y disfrutas todo lo que es estar conmigo… ¿Por qué no me has dicho que me amas? Temo que no sepas que eso que sientes es amor y sin embargo aunque espero escucharlo cada día de mi vida, aguardaré el tiempo que tú necesites, es sólo…

Lo interrumpí, ese idiota podía decir los absurdos, las incoherencias que me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza y a pesar de todo, algo dentro de mí me hizo abrazarle. Tan confortable, tan cálido era tenerlo así.

Me llevó a casa y una vez en su recámara, me besó insistentemente, no me resistí, parecía que extrañaba su dulzura que empalaga, sus atenciones tan dedicadas. Sabía tocarme de formas en las que yo sentía completamente lleno el vacío de mi interior, que por alguna razón lo tenía a él. Mientras sus besos me llevaron hasta que mi cuerpo tocó con la cama acaricié su faz, su mentón sus cabellos y me llené de su aroma tan tranquilizante. Lo acepté dentro de mí con todo lo que él era, apasionado deslizándose lentamente hasta sentirlo pulsar. No podía resistirme a gemir, a recibirlo, a tocarlo y llenarme completamente de él. Morinaga era un hombre y en realidad no me importaba, sabía que sin él los días serían grises, únicamente él podía sacarme de la ininteligibilidad para pertenecerle.

— Te amo sempai… — Expresó mientras me recargué sobre su pecho y en un suspiro salió toda esa angustia de los anteriores días.

.

FIN

.

.

 ** _En fin… ¿qué tal ha estado? He pasado por una racha un tanto mala, las decisiones que se plantean y que nos traen consecuencias. Pensé que había perdido mi amor por escribir y afortunadamente no es así, de modo que seguiré con las continuaciones. Me disculpo por los retrasos. Muchas gracias a Natsuki por hacerme escribir, me inspiraron esos lindos dibujos que me regalaste._**

 ** _Gaby te agradezco por apoyar con la dulce ilustración, que sin importar tus problemas ahí tengo sus bellos trazos para apuntalar mis locas ideas._**

 ** _Los quiero mucho lectores n_n. Amigas escritoras les debo lecturas y comentarios, lo haré en estos días, adoro leerlas._**


End file.
